Midford Songs
by sweetsnow73
Summary: <html><head></head>He's learned that singing is how they keep secrets.</html>


There was one time when Edward was younger that he can remember his mother singing.

He wasn't supposed to be home, he had a class but the teacher had to cancel at the last minute. So he was home early, the house was in mid day preparations something he wasn't used to seeing. He figured his father would be away at a meeting of some kind but there was a good chance his mother would be around so he went looking. Maids pointed him in the right direction and he slowly made his way towards the nursery. Lizzy wasn't born yet and his mother was a strange bundle of nerves. She had her same steely resolve but there was an air of worry about her now.

He never knew his mother to worry about things. His father did more so, and he never found a reason to worry typically. Seeing his mother slightly off made him worry. He never spoke of his concern, his mother was not the type to find comfort in such inquires.

He made his way down the hall towards the nursery and glanced out the windows as he went. It looked to be a sunny day and that it should stay that way for a while. Some maids were changing sheets and scurrying along. They greeted him and went off.

The heavy door was slightly ajar and he heard the singing. He peeked inside wanted to investigate and saw his mother walking around. She was singing and checking things. The crib, the dresser, the rocker. She made loops and walked to the window in the room.

She stood there singing for a while. He felt like there was something important in this event but he stepped back and gently knocked on the door. He heard his mother stop singing and clear her throat.

"Yes?"

Her voice was strong and firm. He tried to shake it off and he greeted her. She grumbled about the change of plans but quickly rushed them both out of the nursery and down the hall.

...

He never brings it up.

It wasn't until years later that his father mentions that they were worried that Lizzy wasn't gong to make it. She came out healthy and fine, his mother never looked worried again.

…

Time goes on and people grow up, it was a unfortunate part of life that his sister would marry and move out. Still he would worry over his sister, he doubted he would stop, even if she were in a padded room with all her needs taken care of and guards everywhere.

When he finally got the news, he rushed over. His wife beside him in the carriage and a firm arm on his, steadying him.

The Phantomhive manor was much the same, the curtains were Lizzy's choice, he knew. He could see the light green color in the windows on approach. He practically jumped out of the carriage when it stopped, but his wife's hands kept him calm. They entered, some small talk with the staff and he broke off. His wife would explain their visit and he went right to where he imagined Lizzy would be, a formerly empty room near the master suite.

He had a sense of deja vu, only compounded by the gentle singing leaking out of a cracked door ahead of him. His sister sang from time to time, humming or small songs she head somewhere while walking and shopping. So it wasn't completely unheard of. Given the reason for his visit he felt it was ominous regardless. He peeked in and saw the edge of Lizzy's head over the edge of a rocking chair facing away form the door. Gently the chair creaked as she rocked and she sang softly.

Her hands seemed busy with some embroidery of some kind.

He knocked on the door and she stopped singing. She peeked over the side and broke into a large smile.

She folded up the blanket over her lap and ran to him. It took him only a moment to place the unusual bulge that was only faintly visible through the loose house dress she was wearing.

He had to stomp on the instinct to find Ciel and punch him. When he read the letter announcing that she was expecting, he was unable to think of anything other than that he needed to see it for himself. Disbelief was gone, it was real.

He had to remember that's normal. She was fine, she was happy and most importantly, not worried. He watched her face carefully and didn't see signs of fear.

"Oh brother, we aren't sure what it's going to be yet but I'm hoping for a girl!

She showed him the crib they had set up and chatted about clothing for the baby. She practically floated around, carefree and happy.

Her voice is bubbly and cheerful. He shakes off the worry and they leave the nursery together. She bumps into him with her hip and smiles. He can feel himself smiling back.

…

He never brings it up.

It wasn't until he is holding his tiny baby nephew that his wife mentions something Lizzy told her.

"It was a hard pregnancy, they weren't sure the baby would make it."

...

He decides that the sound of Midford women singing should always worry him.


End file.
